An Assassin in Republic City
by animationwrestlingfan101
Summary: An assasin from the Industrial revolution has been turned traitor but at the last moment he has been sent away to a new and different world tasked to protect the one they call the avatar and maybe help him in return. Disclaimer I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, here's a new story for you all to enjoy from one of my favorite games and shows.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing of this Assassins Creed nor Legend of Korra thank you and enjoy.**

**An Assassin in Republic City ch1**

**London 1868**

It was a dark night in London as the trains going on the same daily trail. To normal people it was just another way of transportation for people and cargo to those who truly know it's cause was the secret base of the London assassin's who have been long and hard been fighting the Knights Templar of London for decades and to everyone it will soon come to an end for four of the best assassins of the order have set out to find and kill the grandmaster Templar.

Up on one of the many cities rooftops was a lone figure sitting waiting for an opportunity to strike. He looked to be around his early twenties wearing a blue coat with yellow linings on the outside along with a red cape on his right arm, a white shirt and buttoned vest, black pants and boots with metal knee pads along with black fingerless gloves. On his left arm was gauntlet attached with a hidden blade along with a hook connected to the blade.

The assassin took deep breaths as he tried to collect himself over the situation that happened a few hours ago as he took something from his coat pocket showing to be a golden shroud as it began to glow but quickly tucking it away hearing the whistle of a train seeing it coming his direction. Standing up he began to sprint jumping mid air as he aimed his left arm to the train and the hook fired with a strong piece of wire grappling pulling him back onto the train. The assassin put his hood down and put on a blue top hat with a red sash entering the car where there were other assassins with their hoods on or with top hats seeing one of their mentors.

"Mentor is it done?" One assassin asked nodding for an answer.

"Yes Crawford Starrick is dead the London Templar's are no more our mission is done." The mentor said making all the assassins cheer for good news.

"Very well then mentor let's celebrate firsts rounds to the mentor lads!" Another member dressed more as a gang member said as they all left to the nearest tavern.

"Come mentor best not keep the men waiting." The assassin said having nod.

"Yes let me just finish getting a few things now that this is done my time being with the London assassins is over." The mentor then left to his own train car which was an office with many things all around his room. He sat down on his chair as he pulled one of his drawers showing a small wooden box placing it on his desk he opened it and took what it was inside. It was the shape of a giant ball made out of gold with similar lines as the shroud he took from his pocket.

"These artifacts or pieces of eden they cannot be in human hands they have caused enough problems I must take them somewhere no man can reach." He muttered until from the other train door, he heard a voice.

"Vincent you bastard where are you!" A man in his early twenties wearing an outfit similar to his only darker shouted in rage as behind him two people came walking a female helping another man of Indian descent having blood coming down on his leg laying him on a table.

"What happened?" An assassin asked the one who came shouting on the train.

"We have a traitor in our mists our mentor Vincent he's been with the Templar's for far too long we must kill him now before he leaves with that shroud." The female said as the assassin took it seriously.

"We saw him going to his office we must hurry!" The three assassins ran into the office to have it locked seeing Vincent taking the apple and shroud opening the door window and jumped out running away.

"Hurry Jacob he can't leave with those pieces of eden." The female told Jacob while the two jumped out of the train and ran after the traitor.

Vincent ran across the rooftop looking back to see two assassins chasing right behind as he took out a smoke bomb slamming it on the ground as the assassins coughed, trying to catch him.

"Damn him." Jacob said seeing Vincent heading towards a river as he jumped onto a ferry followed by using his grappling hook putting him on top of a bridge.

"There!" The female saw a stagecoach and the pair jumped on and began to run to the bridge.

Vincent looked around seeing the sun about to rise seeing that night is almost done. Vincent took another step only to get tackled by Jacob pushing him off of him only to see the female trying to stab him with a hidden blade. Grabbing her arm throwing her next to Jacob. Vincent reached to his coat pocket pulling a kurkuri knife with his hidden blade extended.

"Jacob and Evie Frye the heroes of London." Vincent calling the two assassins.

"Spare the praises Vincent hand over the pieces of eden and you might have a quick and painless death." Jacob said.

"No the Assassins and Templars have been fighting for too long for these artifacts they need to be hidden far from anyone's eyes. Starrick was right humanity needs to evolve and change but with this, this isn't the way." Vincent said putting his knife away showing them the apple.

"Please Vincent don't do this give us the pieces." Evie said trying to get him to listen.

"No, no one should have their hands on these items there is only thing I have to do." Vincent said as he jumped on the bridge.

"Jacob don't!" Evie saw her twin brother fire a shot from his revolver having Vincent take the shot from his back and fell onto the water with shroud and apple. As he sank to the watery bottom he looked at the pieces and thought.

"_At least they're away from human hands."_ Vincent said closing his eyes not seeing the items land on top of him as a golden aura began to shine and in a flash he disappeared along with the items.

**In republic city**

Struggling to wake up with a groan Vincent opened his eyes as the blurred vision become more stable he woke up in an alleyway standing up he grabbed his head gaining a headache looking in a puddle and looked confused. He looked like he was in his late teenage years as his hidden blade attachment still fit his arm but his clothes looked a bit big for him.

"_What is going on with me?" _Vincent felt something on his shoulders looking to see himself wearing the shroud of eden along with the apple of Eden.

"What how can this be these should be at the bottom of the ocean?" Vincent said grabbing the apple for the surroundings to get darker while some surges of gold came from the apple. As he stood up he saw an image of someone standing in front of him.

"Minerva from the ones who came before?" Vincent confused seeing one of spirits he's heard so much about.

"**Rise young warrior your task is not finished yet."** The spirit said getting his attention.

"What?" Vincent hearing this.

"**You have been given one final task and that is to keep the shroud and the apple safe in this new world not so different from yours."** Minerva said.

"What am I in another London?" Vincent asked her.

"**No the world you're in has advanced in their technology yet still hold the ways of the old as well." **Minerva showing Vincent images of moving carriages on their own a massive ship floating in the air. The images then changed to people who seemed to live in the cold wearing fur coats seemed to be hunting.

"What is this place?" Vincent not understanding.

"**The task you have taken upon is long and hard task but there is one person who can aid you. In this world the humans have also managed to evolve differently than yours, there are some who are willing to bend and manipulate the elements to their whim either for sport or for combat."** Changing the images to show adults and even little kids bend the water ,earth, and fire to their surroundings.

"**And the one you must find is the one person who can bend the three and the last one air." **Minerva showing a silhouette of a person bending all four at once with glowing white eyes.

"**You must be prepared for I suggest you follow the same way as your former allies have done before, now go time is at the essence.**" Minerva said feeling as if she's running out of time.

"Wait I have so many questions I want to ask you." Vincent said trying to convince her to stay.

"**Find the person who can bend all four elements for the person calls themselves The Avatar." **And with that Minerva disappeared within the apple and everything went back to normal seeing himself in the same dark alleyway. Vincent putting the apple back into his coat pocket and walked his way out.

Stepping his way outside he was almost blinded by the bright light of the sun seeing many people wear clothes mixture of Chinese and what people in the United States and London would wear. Looking at the sky he saw the blimp from his vision flying above them and the vehicles from before in front of his very eyes. Looking he only had one thing left in his mind.

"Well then time for me to get started." Vincent said as he walked away covering the shroud with his coat.

**Six Months Later**

A door of a random building was slammed opened as two people dressed in red and black threw a person wearing a blue suit resembling those from the water tribe into the ground as he looked back in terror.

"Please we won't cross your territory again please spare me." The gang member begged as someone walked out of the building. Out of the building was Vincent having a wardrobe changed during his long six months in the ever changing Republic City. He now wore red and dark blue leather coat a green vest, white shirt and red sash gray pants.

"How many times did I have to tell you triple triad gits that if we see one more of you stepping into our territory then well then we won't hesitate." An experienced Vincent said as Shady Shin glared as he then began to bend the water about to attack him only for the two members jab multiple times in the arms letting it fall back into the ground.

"That wasn't nice." Vincent said with a flick of the wrist his hidden blade came out and was about to strike his chest.

"Boss! Boss! There's trouble down at the folk place with phonographs." Another gang member said with Vincent looking back at Shady Shin having him hide his blade and punch him in the face.

"The fun just never ends, you know where to leave him Hashashin's with me!" Vincent ordered as they climbed up the building and began to run across the rooftops. Over the past six months since he arrived at Republic he managed to make time to learn and study the history and culture of the city and the four nations all the while setting up a brotherhood among the city and formed a gang made of benders and non benders alike under one name the Hashashin. He began to form territory taken from another opposing gang from the Triple triads. But he still hasn't made any progress on his mission to find the so called avatar. Jumping down the ground he took wooden pieces from his coat putting them together as it formed a cane with a pommel resembling a dragon walking out of the alleyway.

"Now remember stick to the shadows and roofs no sudden movements." Vincent told them seeing three members of the triple triad threatening an old shop owner.

"Mr. Chung, please tell me that you have my money, or else I can't guarantee I can protect your fine establishment." A man with a white shirt and gray coat threatened with his partner lighting his fist on fire with a grin.

"You shouldn't be here you're on his territory and you know what he does to men like you." Chung talked back making the middle man of the group grab him by the shirt collar putting him close to his face.

"I don't care if we're in the Hashashin's territory, you still owe us money so give me the money, or else." The gang member said seeing it was time for Vincent to intervene.

"Or else what, hoodlum?" Vincent and the gang members heard a voice coming from someone as from the streets seems to be a new face. She had long black hair tied with three ponytails one on the back two on each shoulder. Her body tone showed she has a decent training of some kind even though they're both the same age. Her outfit as far as Vincent could tell was Water tribe given also by her tanned skin and blue eyes. She looked at the gang members with a cocky smile. Only for the three to burst out in laughter.

"Since you're obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple things. You're in Triple Threat Triad territory, and we're about to put you in the hospital." He threatened her with a smile.

"Well I believe it's time for you three to leave don't you think." The gang members turned not seeing it who was.

"Oh yeah and who do you think you...are." The gang leader losing his confidence seeing Vincent walking towards them with a smirk on his face.

**Insert assassins creed 3 fight club theme **

"Gentlemen I'm only going to say it once leave this place and you won't have to go back to the hospital with broken bones from neck to legs." Vincent threatened. Growling in rage the three began to take their stances with one having fire on his fists the other ready to bend the earth and fire.

"We not afraid of You anymore this time Brooks the Hashashin's are going down by us. This time it's you who's going to be in the hospital." He said to Vincent who gripped on his cane ready to fight.

"You're the only ones who are gonna need a hospital and, for your sake, I hope there's one nearby." The water tribe girl said a With a cocky tone smashing her fists together.

The gangsters adopt a confused look. Cut to Korra, who rubs her right fist into her left palm with a wicked look.

"Who do you think you are?" The gangsters adopt a confused look. Cut to Korra, who rubs her right fist into her left palm with a wicked look.

"Why don't you come and find out?" The girl said only for one the gang members eyes twitch enraged and began to bend a water bullet only to get distracted by Vincent punching him with his metal brass knuckle in his left arm followed by a smack with his cane another jab in his stomach making him fall to the floor. The earthbender gangster, enraged by what happened to his friend, charges the water tribe girl by jumping up. However, before he could land and earthbend, she extends the portion of earth where he was going to land on, catapulting him high into the air.

"What just happened?" An old lady from the crowd said not believing her eyes.

"Did she just earthbend?" A boy from the crowd said confused getting Vincent's attention as he saw the fire bender aggressively bends a large fire stream at Korra only for the fire to be parted by the cockily grinning girl, jumping forward, deflecting the man's fire by holding two small flames in her palms. As she reaches the man, she grabs his hands. The man screams in fright.

"Can she firebend, too?" The same woman as before now even more confused.

"Could she be?" The boy next to her wondered in awe.

"_The avatar." _Vincent said seeing the person he was tasked to find. The girl then with enough strength throws the man through the window of a radio shop.

"Got an idea about who I am now, chumps?" The now known avatar said with Vincent walking next to her but the pair heard the roaring engine of the Satomobile, as they looked to see it going right. towards them. The two moved aside to avoid being run over as the The satomobile drove towards the shop as the members tried to get on and drive away. The earthbender gangster extends the part of earth where he was running, causing him to fly inside the Satomobile with a yelp.

"You're not getting away!" She shouted about to move the ground.

"Let me." Vincent told her grabbing her shoulder as from his coat pulled out blue and white revolver with the hammer resembling a wing and fired as a bullet flew towards the wheel popping it's tire making it where it tumbles a few times before crashing into a lamppost on the other side of the road. The two ran to check on them as they took off running

**Theme end**

"Well that seems to be the end of that." Vincent said.

"That wasn't so tough." The girl said as she folded her arms with a smile.

"No but this is." Vincent pointed up as she heard alarm sounds from up above seeing the blip coming above them.

"**Police! Freeze where you are!" **An Officer shouted while Vincent spots a hatch being opened and three cops jump out from it. anchoring metal cables on the nearby buildings, securing a safe landing.

"Cool! Metalbenders!" The girl seeing the officers landing towards the ground walking towards them as two more officers quickly managed to wrap the three gangsters and tie them up not letting them escape.

"We caught the bad guys for you, officers." The teen said proud of the result. But as the officer saw that Vincent was next to her he quickly made a battle stance along with two more officers.

"You're under arrest, too miss and Vincent leader of the Hashashins." The Officer said.

"What do you mean we're under arrest? Those are the bad guys over there! They were smashing up a shop!" Korra trying to defend herself.

"From the looks of it, you smashed up a lot more than that." The Officer pointed out as was about to shoot out a cable towards her only for Vincent to use his cane to wrap the cable around it.

"Oh really Saikhan you and who's army." Vincent reached into the handle and pulled out slicing the cable in half showing the cane had a black blade sheathed inside.

"Wait, you - you can't arrest me! Let me explain!" The girl said.

"Forget it, they won't care anyway." Vincent told her as he sheathed the blade back and took out a smoke bomb covering the area in smoke making them all cough. The girl felt a hand grabbing her arm as she managed to see it was Vincent who was leaving her.

"Don't let them escape Saikhan ordered his men while coughing.

"Wait." She told him.

"For what?" Vincent asked only for her to whistle as a massive polar bear dog hybrid appeared with a saddle running towards them and the girl jumped on it now grabbing Vincent's arm lifting him to the saddle and the pair ran off.

"_Girls got a strong grip I give her that." _Vincent thought.

"Thanks for what happened back there I'm korra." The water tribe girl now known As Korra thanked Vincent who nodded.

"Vincent the name I take it your new here." Vincent wondered.

"Just got off the boat actually how do you know?" Korra said.

"Your water tribe outfit is a dead giveaway especially for the avatar." Vincent said surprising her as she made her pet stop.

"How do you know that I'm the avatar?" Korra questioned him.

"Kinda hard to miss the fact you pulled out three out of the four elements on those gangsters kinda hard to explain that if otherwise." Vincent said as they saw more officers heading towards as they continue the chase.

The pair kept running towards a bridge with one of the cops jumping off a building bended his cables towards her wrapping to her ponytail yanking at her. Seeing this Vincent used his hidden blade to cut the cable off and Korra bends the water of the stream behind her, immediately turning it to ice, creating a wall causing the cop, to crash against the wall at high speed.

"Thanks again." Korra thanked him.

"Don't mention it so where you heading to make such a mess?" Vincent asked with a smile.

"Air temple island you know where to go?" Korra wanting some directions.

"Sure I'll tell you where to go." Vincent said as he began to instruct her where to go and soon they were at the docks as they can see air temple island.

"We're almost there." Korra seeing how close she is only to hear the alarm again seeing they're right above them.

"That ain't good." Vincent said while korra thinking of a plan to escape having only to jump towards the water but several cables are shot from up above, successfully binding the animal's paws and lifting it in the air. While being suspended, six more cables are bent down, binding Korra and Vincent. Vincent tried to cut his cables out being free and began to try to save korra and her dog.

"There's no time you can leave now I'll get out of this no problem." Korra told him as he looked at her.

"You sure?" Vincent asked with an eyebrow raised having her nod.

"Ok then if you get out then till we meet again." Vincent placed something on korra's hand as she saw him stand and gave her a two finger salute and jumped off the dog seeing him dive down to the ocean water not seeing him swim up. Feeling the object in her hand it felt small like a coin but that'll be something to worry about later as she was getting closer the police blimp.

Seeing that the coast was clear Vincent swam up and began to swim back to the docks climbing back up.

"This is going to be interesting maybe I'll finally have something new to do in this city." Vincent said looking up on the blimp.

**Republic City police station**

"Let's see here. Multiple counts of destruction of private and city property, not to mention evading arrest and aiding a wanted gang lord." Inside an interrogation room Korra had her hands bound to the table as a police officer read her charges slamming the clipboard on the table glaring at Korra.

"You're in a whole mess of trouble, young lady." The Officer telling her this while korra trying to reason with her.

"But there were some thugs threatening a helpless shopkeeper, and I had it...Wait gang lord?" Korra confused hearing this as the officer grabbed her clipboard taking pictures out showing the same person who helped her with the escape only this time having a mugshot with a smile on his face and another with the same clothes but with a hood of the same color with multiple people having a similar look to him others with hoods or top hats fighting another gang.

"He's the leader of a gang called the Hashashins who are mostly used to start gang wars with other gangs and managed to take control of a small portion of the city in a span of just six months. But this is about you and should be in a cell." The Officer said still glaring at her.

"But I couldn't just sit by and do nothing it's my duty to help people. See I'm the avatar." Once korra said the officer slammed her fist on the table.

"Oh, I am well aware of who you your "Avatar" title might impress some people, but not me." She warned korra sitting on the other end of the table.

"All right, fine. Then I want to talk to whoever's in charge." Korra ordered to one sitting at her.

"You're talking to her. I'm Chief Beifong." Chief beifong stated seeing how korra won't have anyone to her advantage.

"Wait, Beifong? Lin Beifong? You're Toph's daughter!" Korra hearing her last name thought she could see it from his point of view.

"What of it?" Lin asked not seeing any point of this.

"Well then, why are you treating me like a criminal? Avatar Aang and your mother were friends. They saved the world together**." **Korra wanting to know why.

"That's ancient history. And it's got diddly-squat to do with the mess you're in right now. You can't just waltz in here and dole out vigilante justice like you own the place!" Lin angry of thinking just because of something from years ago was going to let her escape Scott free.

"Chief, Councilman Tenzin is here." The metal on the window slid open as an officer told her the news letting out a sigh, she told the guard to let him in making the wall in front of them slide aside letting in a man who seemed to be in his forties with a goatee while bald showing a blue arrow tattoo on his forehead wearing what resembles a monk.

"Hi Tenzin, sorry ...I got a little sidetracked on my way to see you." Korra told him as he took a deep breath looking at Lin and smiles.

"Lin, you are looking radiant as usual." Tenzin saying hello to Lin as if they've been long time friends.

"Cut the garbage, Tenzin. Why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her. Or have any ideas as to how to capture Brooks this time?" Lin said as Tenzin had a serious look on his face.

"My relocation has been delayed. The Avatar, on the other hand, will be heading back to the South Pole immediately, where she will stay said while Korra tried to say something on her defense.

"As for the Vincent well nothing has come to mind yet. Now If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all the damages." Tenzin told her as Lin glanced over Korra sighing and nonchalantly raised her left hand, opening the cuffs that were binding Korra's hands to the table.

"Fine. Just get her out of my city. We'll deal with you know who on a later time." Lin wanting them both to leave having too much trouble to deal with.

**Later on that day **

Nightfall arrived as across the ocean a boat

As Tenzin and Korra walked out of prison with the warning of having Korra leave Republic City. Tenzin, who sadly looked up on his father's statue and the previous avatar Aang, bows his head and looks over his shoulder toward Korra, leaning on the railing, watching how they move away from the city, and Naga her pet polar dog, sleeping on the deck. Reaching into her pocket she took out what was a silver coin showing a strange symbol of two lines together curving downwards as the back had words on it.

"**Nothing is true, everything is permitted"**

Korra sighed seeing as this could be her one and only souvenir from the city letting out a sigh of sadness. The boat made it in the harbor of Air Temple Island along with a larger ship has docked there as well with some people standing beside it.

Korra, sadly bows her head while sighing walking out of the boat.

"From the expression on your face and seeing you free means you've met chief Bei Fong." Korra gasped as she turned to see it was Vincent leaning his back to the boat.

"You, how did you get here?" Korra confused to seeing him again.

"I was here this whole time the silent treatment almost put me to sleep." Vincent walking off the boat.

"Is it true that you a leader of a gang?" Korra asked Vincent who raised his hands and gave a mock bow.

"Indeed I am Vincent Brooks leader of Hashashins and hero to the people of Republic City." Vincent properly introduce himself with a smirk on his face.

"How are you a hero?" Korra said.

"Maybe the next time you get back to the city you should spend more time with the locals." Vincent said seeing two two Air Nomad gliders come swooping into view, of his and Korra seeing they were two girls probably siblings wearing similar clothes and staffs running to hug Korra.

"Are you coming to live with us on the island? One girl said with a smile, happy to see Korra.

"No, I'm sorry, Ikki. I have to go home now." Korra saddened by it as the girl bows her head in disappointment.

"_What that can't happen not after all the work I've been doing." _Vincent thought hearing the news.

"Shame and to think you were going to stay there are so many places for you to see." Vincent told her getting the girls attention.

"Did korra bring home a boy?" The younger sister whispered to her older sister who also looked at the two.

"And not just any boy it's-" she was about to continue until a gust of wind flew towards Vincent dragging him away from them as Vincent quickly used his cane sword to impale the ground and hanged on while his hood was placed on his head feeling the gust of wind is gone with Tenzin arriving in front korra of the girls.

"What are you doing here Vincent you're not welcomed here?" Tenzin warning Vincent as more members of the white Lotus arrived to help Tenzin.

"I wanted to see what all the fuss was about, about how the avatar ran from the South Pole just to complete her airbending training how cruel making a student wait Tenzin." Vincent telling him putting his sword back making Korra have her eyes wide open.

"How do you know about that." Korra asked as to how he knows of her running away.

"Oh please I have eyes and ears in places that none of you would believe it." Vincent told them as Tenzin and Korra heard a crow cawing flying from the White Lotus ship landing on Vincent shoulder petting it.

"Now back to the matter at hand the REAL matter at hand and that's her. You know better than anyone Tenzin that she needs to be in Republic City to finish her training since the situation in hand isn't safe for anyone, the city needs the avatar and you know it." Vincent said making Tenzin stand down in slow realization of him having a point.

"He's right I have done my best to guide Republic City toward the dream my father had for it, but you're right. It has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should've put off your training in order to uphold his legacy." Tenzin seeing that he hasn't made much progress with the city looking at Korra.

"But you are his legacy...You may stay and train airbending here with me. Republic City needs its Avatar once again." Tenzin realizing it and Korra cheered happy to hear that.

"Yes! Thank you! You're the best!" Korra told Tenzin as the sisters and a kid went to hug her along with Tenzin. Vincent seeing this smiled as they didn't know he had a victory this time.

"And with that you're staying see ya around avatar." Vincent mocked bow again walking back to the ship.

"Guess so." Korra told him as he took the boat back to the city seeing that he still has more work to be done.

**The following morning **

In Republic City's city hall was a large cheering crowd gathered in front of it filled with journalists and photographers taking pictures left and right of korra along with Tenzin and Lin. Korra looked into the microphones looking into the masses looking overwhelmed. She clears her throat and leans forward to speak.

"**Hello?"** The microphones all screeched giving them ear pain for a good second tillthey began to work.

"**I'm Korra,** **your new Avatar." **Korra introducing herself to the crowd getting questions left and right.

"Does this mean you've moved to Republic City?"

"Were you trying to send a message to the Triads and the Hasashins yesterday?"

"Will you be fighting crime or the Anti-bending Revolution, or both?"

"Will you be working with Chief Beifong and the police?"

Reporters all talked left and right while up on a roof with binoculars on was Vincent looking at korra seeing what she's going to do.

"**Uh ... yes, I am definitely here to stay, but honestly I - I don't exactly have a plan yet. See, I'm still in training, but, look, all I know is Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world, and I believe we can make his dream a reality. I look forward to serving you!"** Korra said her speech making the crowd go wild as more pictures were getting taken. Vincent put away his binoculars standing and prepared to walk away.

"And with that the plan goes on without setbacks. Be ready Korra cause we are in one hell of a show!" Vincent shouted as he jumped off the building in a swan diving position and disappeared.

In another part of the city in unknown location a person with a strange outfit walked into someone listening to the radio turning it off and placed his hands on his back looking at a map of the city as a portion being white with a similar symbol of the one in the coin.

"Amon, how do you want to handle this?" His lieutenant asking wanting to know their next move.

"So, the Avatar has arrived early. It looks like we'll have to accelerate our plans." Amon said showing his face being covered with a mask placing a knife at the symbol.

**Chapter end **

**Please like, follow and review this new story thank you till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here with another chapter of An Assassin in Republic City hope you all enjoy this one as it took a while to work on. Disclaimer I own nothing of Assassin's Creed nor Legend of Korra thank you and enjoy.**

**Chapter start**

Within a part of the city deep there laid a tavern with its building being two stories with its color being black and gray with the symbol of what was in the coin with the name being called.

**The Parting Glass**

Inside the tavern was what a tavern would look like chairs and tables all over while in the front was a bar with chairs all in one side. The people there were either eating, drinking, laughing with each other while on the east side a band was playing with instruments singing songs to the tune.

**(1)**

Sitting in the bar side with a mug of rum on one hand was Vincent as he took a sip from his drink looking over his tavern. It took him some time for him to build the place but thanks to insane amounts of cash and bribes he managed to build it making it the perfect place to relax and talk while getting information on the task in hand. It's been a few days since Korra announcement of her staying in republic city and so far things have been the same but that is to be expected.

"Well aren't you a bit too sad to be drinking in this hour." Vincent looked at the bartender who was a girl with white hair with a bit tied up on her head, wearing a pink dress having a smile on her face.

"If I was I wouldn't be drinking now Mira." Vincent said as they heard static from the radio.

"**And, in the final round, the Buzzard Wasps won with a decisive knockout! Advancing to the next round for tonight against the fire ferrets**." The radio said talking about the game from last night of pro bending. Vincent has seen a few of the games himself and wagered on a few himself liking the sport as a result.

"So where were you yesterday last we heard you were in the phonograph store?" Mira asked cleaning up a mug.

"Oh just gave a warm welcome to a new resident of republic city." Vincent told her.

"Like who?" Mira is trying to get him to talk.

"The avatar." Vincent answered and everything went silent. The band stopped playing, the people stayed silent looking at their boss as if he was crazy.

**Theme end**

"The...avatar!?" One person not believing that his boss has met her.

"He's here?" Another questioned making Vincent slam his fist to the table.

"SHE'S here people and this won't change our work in hand." Vincent said, taking a knife, throwing it to a map as it landed straight to a picture of Amon.

"Don't forget the task we are all a part of and that's wiping Amon from the face of the map. He has done too much damage to all of us things we cannot get back and things we can't afford to lose." Vincent said as a few paid attention in silence while some looked in their hands saddened along with Mira.

"And just because one new addition to the equation doesn't change a thing we will take Amon down and his madness and I won't stop until his blood goes dripping down my blade." Vincent said getting the others to cheer in agreement.

"Another round on me lads because once he's gone we'll celebrate like kings like no tomorrow!" Vincent promised getting everyone to cheer walking back to his spot and grabbed his mug drinking the entire thing and slammed his drink down walking out as it was time to check up on the avatar.

**Air Temple Island **

Sneaking into the island on the other side by boat he stepped foot a hide by the bushes and looked around seeing members of the white lotus walking around the island.

"_Typical." _Vincent thought quietly walking near a white lotus member and whistled for his attention getting him to turn around hearing something walking close until Vincent appeared behind him and placed him in a headlock covering his nose and mouth not letting him breathe as he quickly and quietly placed him in the grass not letting the body be seen. After a few short minutes he managed to find Tenzin and Korra on a training ground while he hid behind a tree.

He tried not to laugh seeing Korra walking with the air nomad attire but they began to talk and tried to pay attention.

"So, my mother informed me that you've never been able to airbend before." Tenzin said while Korra tried fixing her outfit with putting up her sleeves, leaving her arms bare.

"Yeah, but I don't know why. The other elements came so easily to me, but every single time I've tried airbending-nothing." Korra explained.

"_So little ms. Avatar ain't so special."_ Vincent thought.

"You just need to be patient. Often the element that's the most difficult for the Avatar to master is the one most opposite to the Avatar's personality. For Aang, it was earthbending." Tenzin explained while fixing her attire on her sleeves.

"Yeah. Well, I'm about as opposite an airbender as you can get." Korra said, making Tenzin smile as they continued walking with Vincent not too far behind in shadows. Climbing up a cliff Vincent looked to see the same kids he and Korra met. Then at the center behind the kids was a circle filled with several wooden gates, all standing in a different direction with the wind elemental symbol on every gate.

"What is that?/_what is that?" _Korra andVincent with the former not knowing they asked the same question.

"A time-honored tool that teaches the most fundamental aspect of airbending. Jinora, would you like to explain this exercise?" Tenzin asked as the older sibling began to explain the point of the exercise.

"The goal is to weave your way through the gates and make it to the other side without touching them." Jinora explained to her making Korra confident.

"Seems easy enough." Korra seeing it be simple.

"Jinora forgot to say that you have to make it through while the gates are spinning." Ikki the younger sister told her as Tenzin began to make a stance and with a gust of wind the gates started to spin at a rapid pace and grabbed a floating leaf.

"The key is to be like the leaf. Flow with the movement of the gates." Tenzin explained letting the leaf flow towards the gate as it flew around the gates not once touching it and safely made it to the other side. Then Tenzin asked Jinora to do the exercise and successfully managed to cross the gates.

"_That's good, great to work on working with the crowd."_ Vincent thoughtseeing Jinora making another gust of wind having the gates spin rapidly again.

"Let's do this!" Korra said as she ran inside the gates determined to pass...only to then slam into each and bump into each gate throwing her back to where she started. Each time she went in the more she got spat out of there and even with the encouragement of Tenzin's kids that still wasn't of no use. Vincent counting the times she has fallen out of there was surprised to see her not destroying it already.

"_This is going to take a while for someone who uses nothing but brute force hmm."_ Vincent having an idea as to how he can help in advance.

Hours passed as night made it to the island Vincent now laying on top of a tree eating an apple looked down to see korra trying to make a gust of wind towards a newspaper shouting "airbend" every second hoping for something.

"Aargh! Maybe I'm just not cut out to be an airbender, huh, Naga?" Korra bummed out talking with her pet as it's head was raised in awareness.

"What is it Naga?" Korra asked.

"Maybe the reason you can't airbend right is because you don't have the right training method." Korra heard Vincent's voice as an apple was thrown at her, catching it as Vincent jumped down the tree.

"How did you make it here Tenzin has guards everywhere?" Korra was surprised to see his wanted friend here.

"Oh please those lotus morons never look at the same place twice, I came here by boat." Vincent told her.

"Wait then how long were you here?" Korra is wondering about that as well.

"Since the start of you falling out of those gates over and over again but there is a way to help." Vincent thinking of a plan.

"Why are you doing all this for me? I don't need another person to oversee my training, you are not even a bender are you." Korra stated making Vincent stop.

"No I'm not a bender, I'm one of a kind and for your first lesson why don't we listen to the radio." Vincent said as the two heard a radio broadcast and climbed on a roof hearing what it was saying.

"**Ladies and gentlemen! I'm coming to you live from Republic City's Pro-bending Arena, where tonight the best in the world continue their quest for a spot in the upcoming championship tournament. Grab your snacks and grab your kids because this next match is going to be a doozy!"** The radio broadcast announced and korra smiled to Vincent who placed a finger on his mouth telling her to be quiet and then cupped his hand to his ear telling her to just pay attention and that she did rather quickly as the game went on.

During the game was on Vincent was looking at the nightly sky and its stars twinkling all around him

"**And the clock is winding down, can Yomo hold on?" **Vincent looked at korra who looked excited every minute of it from her widening eyes and closed fists.

"**The Fire Ferrets line up to strik-"** the pair heard the radio going out making Korra be in horrific disappointment.

"Korra, come down here please." Hearing Tenzin got the pair's attention making Korra jump down the roof.

"To you as well...Vincent." Tenzin finding out about his presence let out a quiet muffled word he couldn't hear as he jumped and landed next to korra making the white lotus members be in shock.

"You shut it off at the best part!" Korra being upset about the game while Tenzin wasn't happy either.

"I thought I made myself clear. I don't want you listening to this distracting nonsense." Tenzin reminded her while she pointed to the radio.

"But it's their radio. And technically, you said I couldn't watch a didn't say anything about listening to one." Korra defended her case.

"And wouldn't this be a perfect way for her to learn a new training method for her bending." Vincent also reasoned.

"No and i don't want to hear about this pro bending shenanigans again got sleep it's late and you leave or this time I will call use my authority and arrest you for trespassing." Tenzin ordered the two as they went their separate ways for the night.

**The next day at the tavern**

Inside the tavern was Vincent working in his office looking where to strike next with Amon's equalists and the triad gang. As he was planning he left his pencil looking at his drawer seeing a dimmed glowing light sliding the door open he took out a small chest opening it seeing it was the apple showing no signs of rust whatsoever. He began looking at it till he heard a knock at the door, putting the apple back in the drawer as the door opened showing Mira entering the room.

"Vincent she's here." Mira told him knowing who she's referring to and nodded.

"Alright let her in." Vincent said as Mira left and another female walked in with a folder and concerned look to her face. She had black hair with green eyes and her lips had the color red to her face wearing a red and black outfit.

"Asami, what did you find out?" Vincent asked her as she placed the folder on the table.

"You were right, the equalists were planning something and...you were right about my father. I never would have thought that he would involve himself in this." Asami said not wanting to believe it. Vincent placed his hand on her arm in comfort.

"I know you didn't but that's why we have to stop them and maybe we can try to convince your father after all you may be one of us, an assassin after all." Vincent told her getting her to open her glove hand with their symbol on her palm.

"Now tell me what did you find?" Vincent asked and the folder opened showing pictures of people with one of them being Amon.

"The are various members of the equalists, one of them being the leader Amon. While appearing out of nowhere he has clearly gotten everyone's attention through his ideals of an equal world but we know that can't happen. But to get to him we need to links of his chain starting with his supplier Hiroshi Sato your father." Vincent said making Asami sad as he moved Amon to the side showing a picture of her father.

"Given who Hiroshi is and his ways of getting money and achievements it wouldn't be surprising if he had someplace to work on inventions and gadgets, probably somewhere around either his factories or worst and last case scenario right under your own home." Vincent already has ideas as to where Sato could be working on his inventions. The next picture from Sato was a man wearing an equalist outfit without the masks showing him have a hood covering most of his head green goggles covering his eyes leaving his mouth exposed.

"Amon's right hand man all we know is that he's loyal to the bone probably has a bad history with benders which would probably explain why he doesn't ask questions which means he has got to go." Vincent said, spreading the pictures seeing the targets.

"We have our targets now, we have to wait for the right moment to take down the equalists." Vincent put the pictures and the folder away to a folder.

"What do we do now?" Asami wonders what their next move will be.

"For now we wait, when we find the right opportunity we'll strike and wipe these equilists from the city." Vincent thinking of the plan.

"What but you have everything to attack him head on." Asami told him.

"That's what he would expect and with the avatar here we'll need her to be on our side." Vincent said, surprising her.

"The avatar is in the city?" Asami was surprised to hear this.

"Geez is everyone in this city not reading the news or listening to the radio?" Vincent wondered how they're not caught up while going to a small space in his office and began working with his hidden blade taking the blade out.

"So...when can I get one of those?" Asami asked only for his right arm to unlock a crossbow and a blade shot out near her by a few inches.

"When you are ready and have proven yourself worthy as a true assassin who knows it could be sooner than you think." Vincent reloaded his blade and resumed working.

"And how goes it go with your driving?" Vincent asked her with a smirk.

"Hey it's getting there...much." Asami blushes at him pointing out her driving skills.

"Bet you still run over people with it." Vincent smirked.

"Hey!" Asami shouted while Vincent was done working and grabbed his cane preparing to leave.

"Where are you going?" Asami seeing him adjust his coat with the two leaving the room.

"I'm off watching a game at the stadium and you should be with you dad and continue the act until I tell you the news." Vincent saving the plan for the moment.

**Later that night**

After taking a boat ride to the arena Vincent stepped out and began walking towards the arena. Once making it to the stands and buying a ticket at the booth but recognizing who he was they also gave him access to the back. During his free time with the money he managed to donate to the arena they gladly gave him free access backstage. Walking around the buildings twirling his cane looking for his favorite group of broke pro benders until he heard a voice coming from the gym.

"Hey, what're you doin' in my gym?" He heard an old voice from someone he was able to recognize.

"_Who did Toza find this time some fanboy stowaway no doubt."_ Vincent thought.

"Uh, I was just looking for a bathroom and I got lost." Vincent then heard Korea's voice walking there and saw the two argue.

"Ah, the old "I had to pee" excuse! You know, I'm sick and tired of you kids sneakin' in without paying! I'm taking you to security!" Toza ready to call security.

"Don't worry Toza she's with me." The two then turned to see Vincent making Korra happy to see a friend again.

"She's with you Vincent?" Toza asked him.

"Yes I told her she could come if she didn't stay behind... but I guess she didn't pay attention." Vincent excused making korra scratch the back of her head embarrassed.

"Yeah sorry Vince." Korra nicknaming him.

"Ah, I don't care what you are! I have work to do." Toza not caring anymore letting the two go.

"And so the avatar snuck out of its cage." Vincent sees Korra looking around the place.

"Can't you blame me you saw that there's nothing to do over there." Korra told him happy that she snuck out of the island.

"Yeah, yeah I hear ya your secret is safe with me." Vincent said opening a door letting Korra see a massive arena and the stadium packed with people.

"Whoa! Unbelievable! This place is even more amazing than I imagined!" Korra said and the two heard the door opened and three people in red and white uniforms walked inside.

"I'm telling you Mako we're going to win this one." One of the players Vincent recognized said to another who looked to be siblings.

"Just keep your head in the game and it'll all be worth it." Mako said.

"You three better I'm just betting a whole lot of money on you winning." Vincent said, getting their attention.

"Hey Vincent how's it going bro." One of the probenders and Vincent high fived.

"Bolin how you've been holding up." Vincent asked Bolin.

"Eh you know the same as always waiting for that next check." Bolin smiled with Vincent nodding.

"Mako." Vincent having his hand raised for a high five.

"Hey Vincent." Malo says hello in his own way ignoring him with Korra seeing this.

"You guys wouldn't mind if she stays here for the show. It's her first time seeing a match so make it worth it." Vincent told them and Bolin couldn't believe it.

"You're serious, you've never seen a match!?" Bolin was shocked to hear this but then heard the sound of the bell signaling the start of the game.

"Okay, I gotta go, wish me luck. Not ... that I'll need it." Bolin said running to his teammates.

"Knock 'em out!" Korra cheered, pumping her fist in the air. Soon the lights went off as the announcer arrived ready to announce the match.

"**Ladies And gentlemen introooooducing the Fire Ferrets!''** The platform then began to appear as the Mako And Bolin's team went to the arena as Bolin and his other teammate were waving to the crowd while Bolin stayed serious.

"Is he always like that?" Korra asked Vincent pointing at Mako.

"Eh only when it comes to matches.

"**And on the next corner winners of the last match the Tigerdillos!" **The announcer called for the second team as they soon made it to the arena and soon both teams began to fight starting the game. Throughout the game Korra began to become more invested in the match seeing the field first and after a comeback in the second round with the Bolin and Mako's team now tied in the third round onto the last game.

"Come on ferrets win this game!" Korra shouted cheering them on while Vincent kept on watching.

In the arena the opposing team began to quickly strike with a combination of water, earth, and fire attacks while getting countered by the other team until one member was hit by a water blast bumping and falling onto Bolin.

"**Hasook stumbles, and now he tumbles right into his teammate! He and Bolin better untangle quickly if they don't want to...oh, too late!"** The announcer narrated seeing what was going on as the members were knocked out falling into the water.

"**It's all up to Mako now!**" The commentator felt excited while Mako began to counter while moving with so little space he had.

Vincent turned to look at Korra pulling her ponytails in suspense getting a snicker from him.

Mako continued to move seeing that they were starting to get tired and began to counter attack. He made a fire blast with a swift punching punch seeing it vaporize a water bullet and makes contact with the waterbender, knocking him off the playing field.

Mako continued shooting multiple fire blasts and kicks. Getting them to back off until one of Tigerdillo firebender was knocked back against the back pole of the ropes and falling into the water leaving only one.

"**It's one on one, and it's an earth and fire slugfest! There's so much smoke and dust from the firefight, I can't even see where the Fire Ferret is!"** The voice screamed not knowing where to look until Mako came out of the smoke, a fireball ready in his right fist at the last of the Tigerdillo plunging down ending the game.

"**It's a knockout! What a wing-dinger of a hat trick, folks! Mako pulls off the upset of the season, winning the match for the Fire Ferrets!" **Seeing the game done Mako and his team were then headed back to where Vincent and Korra were waiting for them.

"Woohoo! Yes! One more win and we're in the championship tournament! So, what'd ya think, Korra? Bolin's got some moves, huh?" Bolin in an attempt to impress korra.

"What did I think? What did I think? That was am azing!" Korra playfully pushes Bolin backward amazed by what she just saw. Vincent on the other hand looked at Mako arguing with his teammate.

"You did more harm than good out there. You almost cost us the match!"

"We won, didn't we?"

"Barely!" Malo said only for the teammate to walk away slamming the door open leaving.

"Useless." Mako muttered.

"I'm guessing you'll be looking for a new teammate eh?" Vincent seeing what happened.

"Not like you can find anyone better." Malo said only for Vincent to smirk.

"Actually…" Vincent said seeing who he was referring to walking towards them.

"You guys were incredible out there! Especially you, Mr. Hat Trick!" Korra, still excited about what happened in the match. Mako looked at her then at Vincent now understanding what he wants.

"Oh, you're still here?" Mako having a cold attitude towards her as he went to change.

"Oh, you're still a jerk?" Korra talked back making Bolin chuckle.

"Anyway, I've been immersed in bending my entire life, but I never learned how to move like that! It's like there's a whole new style here! Think you could show me a few tricks?" Korra asking for help.

"Ab-so-lutely!" Bolin agreed to help.

"Great cause if not I was going to tell you to do it anyway." Vincent said with a smile of evil intentions gripping onto his cane.

"Right now? Come on, Bolin." Mako being serious not wanting to do anything right now.

"Just ignore him. Yeah, I could show you the basics. I'm just not sure how my earthbending would translate to your waterbending, but we'll figure it out." Bolin thought of what to show her while Vincent and Korra both smiled.

"Won't be a problem. I'm actually an earthbender." Korra stated with her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry, no, no! I didn't mean to assume. Cause I, you know, I was just figuring ... with your Water Tribe getup ... that you are ... a Water Tribe ... gal." Bolin, getting confused about this.

"Nope, you're right. I'm a waterbender. And a firebender." Korra getting the brother duo even more confused.

"Mm. Mm-hmm. I'm very confused right now." Bolin not understanding what's going on.

"You're the Avatar, and I'm an idiot." Mako now understands making Vincent laugh.

"Both are true." Korra smiling as Bolin had eyes of pure shock..

"No ... way." Bolin seeing this but then realized something.

"Hey wait, how are you friends with the avatar aren't you one of the "bad guys" in this city?" Bolin looked at Vincent.

"She has a run in with the law and helped her out after that well you know the rest.

"Yeah thanks for that by the way." Korra thanked him with only getting a nod.

"All right, let's go to the gym and see what'cha got!" Bolin led her to the gym. A few hours later they were all in the gym while Vincent was sitting by the stairs Mako was leaning by the ladder seeing Bolin teaching Korra with two piles of earth coins between them.

Korra then quickly raised two coins and threw them at the net still standing in her solid earthbending stance.

"That was great! Good power! But in a real match, you'd be a sitting turtle duck." Bolin started to teach her how to show what's wrong.

"Not so upright and flatfooted. Stay light on your toes, right up until the moment when you need to dig in and strike. Then …" Bolin quickly raises two of his own coins and immediately sends them flying toward the net.

"Okay, let me try it again." Korra starting a different stance ready to do it again.

"Are you using us to help her with her training?" Mako seeing this with Vincent.

"Oh please even if I was you two owe me plenty of favors." Vincent reminded him to make Mako look at him.

"After all I'm the one helping you guys stay afloat in this arena so why not help me with her." Vincent said, looking at Korra excelling in the training.

"Wow! Nice adjustment! You're a natural at this." Bolin impressed by how fast she can learn while Vincent looked at Mako with a smirk.

"Not bad." Almost impressing Mako almost.

"What's it take to impress this guy?" Korra asked them.

"Win a match and then he'll talk to you...for a good ten minutes." Vincent joked.

"What? I said "not bad". You know what, it's getting late. I think I'm gonna turn in. You kids have to meet you, Avatar Korra." Mako turned in for the night.

"Yeah, been a real pleasure." Korra said in a sarcastic tone.

"See ya upstairs, bro." Malo telling Bolín which korra caught on.

"Upstairs? You guys live here?" Korra being a bit jealous of the siblings.

"Yup. In the attic. It's nothin' fancy, but we have some great views!" Bolin pointed out the pros while Vincent took out his pocket watch and saw it was almost midnight.

"Well guess it's time for me to turn in as well Bolin keep it going and korra good luck tomorrow." Vincent said smirk at Korra, fixing his collar and began to leave. Korra saw him leave the room until Bolin brought her attention back.

"So, back to bending. Why don't you throw that combo one more time?" Bolin gets her back on track as she continues her small pro bending training smiling seeing how's she's getting better training than the temple as they kept going a few hours until she snuck back to the temple with no one knowing as to what happened.

**The next morning**

Back in the temple Vincent sneaked back to the air temple island up on a tree eating a piece of fruit looking below seeing Korra along with Tenzin and his children as korra was getting thrown back outside for failing to get through.

Korra on one final attempt ran inside the circle only to be on the receiving end of each gate getting hit and knocked around.

"Patience, Korra!" Tenzin reminded her but it only raged her more causing her to violently firebend against the gates practically destroying them. On the other hand, Vincent was lucky the fire didn't reach him almost losing his balance in the tree while the four airbenders only had wide eyed looks at her outburst.

"That was a two-thousand-year-old historical treasure! What ... What is wrong with you?!" Tenzin shouting at Korra.

"There's nothing wrong with m e! I've been practicing just like you taught me, but it isn't sinking in, okay? It hasn't clicked like you said it would!" Korra getting frustrated about not being able to airbender yet.

"Korra, this isn't something you can force. If you would only listen to me …" Tenzin tried to get to her but was interrupted.

"I have been! But you know what I think? Maybe the problem isn't me! Maybe the reason I haven't learned airbending yet is because you're a terrible teacher!" Korra shouted much louder as she stormed off angrily making him grunt in annoyance.

"Yeah! You're a terrible teacher, Daddy!" The youngest of the children told his father running towards the debris kicking and throwing some of the burnt up wreckage, while growling and screaming. Dejected, Tenzin bows his head while his two daughters hug him to comfort him. Tenzin looked at his children only to look up and see Vincent who was also looking at what happened only sighed looking at Tenzin with one finger to only give him a minute to work with korra as he jumped out of the tree and landed on top of the roof.

Walking around the beach Vincent looked and found korra sitting by the docks alone looking towards the arena and city.

"Guessing the training didn't go as you hoped." Korra turned to see Vincent walking and sitting next to her.

"You saw that didn't you?" Korra asked, still downed from what happened.

"These things take time like how it took years for you to master the other three." Vincent telling her this.

"You might be right." Korra said admitting this will take time.

"I know so...so are you ready for your second "training" secession." Vincent asked with a grin taking something from his jacket pocket while Korra realized something.

"You planned this didn't you?" Korra realizing what happened was part of his plan seeing him take out a flask and began to drink from it.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just bailed you out in a place where you weren't supposed to be." Vincent said with a grin on his face joking, getting a jab on the shoulder getting her to laugh. At a distance Tenzin seeing the two together and Korra laughing was a good sign she was over it but he was worried for her being friends with a criminal like him and the damage he'll do to her. Seeing all this he just sighed having more than enough trouble to deal with.

"But seriously are you going back to the arena?" Vincent asked who nodded.

"Of course I will. It's one of the few places that I know where I can have some fun." Korra tells him why she likes the place.

"Well then hope to see you tonight cause I got things to do right now." Vincent stood up ready to leave. Korra then saw him take out a small row boat to the ocean giving her a two finger salute leaving her on the island.

**That night in the arena.**

Later that night Vincent walked towards the locker room seeing Mako and Bolin with defeated looks.

"What happened to you two?" Vincent asked with arms crossed.

"That Hasook's a no-good no-show. Without him we may as well throw away the match." Bolin told him the situation and Vincent clearly saw a solution for this.

"Why not put Korra in? She'll be great, especially since she can use her water." Vincent suggested.

"That could work." Bolin thought about how it could work.

"No I'd rather forfeit the match than be the laughingstock of the sport." Mako being against it.

"How about we make a wager if you guys win with her in the team she joins if not then you can kick her out." Vincent making the wager while rolling a coin with his knuckles hearing the clinking of the metal. Thinking it over Mako sighed.

"Fine we'll do it." Mako said, seeing the door open with Korra entering the room.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Korra sees them look at her while Mako sighs looking away.

"There's been a change of plans and they need a third player so I vouched for you to go out there." Vincent placing his hand on her shoulder surprising her.

"What I guess I could do I'm a top-notch waterbender, if I do say so myself." Korra getting confident in her abilities.

"Time's up. You in or out?" The ref asked the team before the game started.

"They're in." Vincent telling the ref who nodded leaving them while bolin led korra to give her the uniform.

"This girl is crazy." Mako seeing how crazy this turning out to be.

"You'll get used to it, you need to smile more anyway." Vincent joked with him, smiling.

The game was about to start as Korra and the brothers were now waiting to get lifted with Vincent along below the pool.

"Korra mind if I give you a piece of advice." Vincent calls Korra over.

"What's up?" Korra with him.

"Remember to use only your waterbending for the match, nothing else if you use your other abilities it'll make you look bad so if they're going at you and you can't defend then take the hit." Vincent told her this.

"Seriously as if they have a chance." Korra being confident.

"And another thing don't throw them over the rope you have to push them back." Vincent tells her ahead of time. Then the alarm began to sound meaning the game is about to start.

"Good luck out there." Vincent and Korra fist pumped with her going with Bolin and Mako to the arena. Vincent made it back to the locker room seeing the match.

"**Here we are folks with this last match if the ferrets win they're on their way to the tournament. And Looks like the Fire Ferrets have ferreted out a last minute replacement waterbender." **Everyone looked to see Korra wearing the uniform that seemed a little too big with the helmet almost not the same size as her head.

"Don't do anything too fancy or aggressive. In fact, don't do anything. Just try not to get knocked off the ring." Mako whispered next to Korra who looked just as focused.

"You got it, captain." Korra unfazed by what he said as her helmet slips awkwardly, but adjusts it.

"Players! Are you ready?" The referee asked both teams and he blew his whistle and the match began. Korra being seen as the rookie was getting bombarded by a mix of earth and fire attacks by trying to dodge each time using her water to push the player away but gets attacked getting her to move back a zone.

"**Oof not good for the rookie hopefully her teammates can take a load of her back." **The commentary said while Vincent kept on looking, still thinking the situation is under control. The match continued with the brothers dealing with a water bender while Korra went to deal with fire and earth using her water as defense and putting the fire away only to get immediately hit in the stomach with a few earth coins and got knocked back. Korra quickly jumps up to retaliate with a water blast shot via her feet. Only to land her foot by a gate setting an alarm stepping on the line.

"Foul! Over the line! Move back to zone three!" The ref blows his whistle pointing to Korra who begrudgingly went back to the small space that she has. Mako who grits his teeth and facepalms seeing how this is turning out to bell rang seeing it be the end of the first round.

"**The Platypus Bears take round one! The Platypus Bears know a green player when they see one, and they are focusing the brunt of their bending on this poor girl!"** The second round began and once again Korra was getting bombarded by all the elements using her water to stop a water blast, fire and earth attack, although getting slightly knocked back due to the sheer force of it.

Thinking on her feet yet again quickly blocks another water blast countering with one of her own. Then the earth and firebender were ready for their attacks throwing them at her. Seeing nothing else she could do. She angrily raises two coins beneath her to protect herself against the constant attack, stunning everyone as the smoke begins to clear, seeing Korra.

"**Wait a minute! Did that waterbender just earthbend?" **Everyone in the arena we're confused as to what was going on while Vincent made a facepalm seeing her break the rule he told her not to do.

"**Did I see that right? Hold on, folks, we're just waiting for the referee's official call, but ... I-I think this replacement player could be ... no, there's no way! You've gotta be kidding me! She's the Avatar, folks! Playing in a pro-bending match! Can you believe that?" **Vincent hearing this only had one thing in mind.

"_Shit Tenzin!" _Vincent worried that he might be hearing this quickly and stealthily climbed down the locker room and landed on the platform only to see Tenzin already there with an angry look on his face.

"Tenzin what are you doing here I thought you hated coming here." Vincent trying to talk to the air bender.

"Quiet Vincent I know she's here where she is." Tenzin tried to get him to talk only for the two to see korra falling to the water as she swam to the platform, getting up only to see Tenzin standing there with an angry expression along with Vincent.

"Oh, hey, Tenzin. I thought you didn't like coming to these matches." Korra nervously chuckles seeing him still mad.

"Once again, you have flagrantly disobeyed my orders. You were to stay on the island! Let's go." Tenzin ordered her to leave.

"No! I'm kind of in the middle of something." Korra being decisive over what's going on in the game.

"I have tried my very best to get through to you by being gentle and patient, but clearly the only thing you respond to is force! So I am ordering you to come back to the temple right now!" Tenzin once again ordered her to leave.

"Give her a chance. Tenzin she might be able to learn something here.

"Don't get involved in this Vincent you set her up for this didn't you, thinking you can lead her to be part of your gang of criminals." Tenzin went at Vincent who clenched his fists hearing the word "Criminals".

"Leave him out of this I'm not going back just so I can sit around and meditate about how bad I am at airbending? You know, I'm beginning to think there's a reason I haven't been able to learn it! Because, maybe, I don't even need it!" Korra defending herself and her friend.

"What? That is a ludicrous suggestion! The Avatar needs to learn airbending! It's not optional!" Tenzin seeing the option is unavoidable.

"No! This is what I need to learn! Modern styles of fighting!" Korra pointing at the arena with the benders still going at it.

"Being the Avatar isn't all about fighting, Korra! When will you learn that?" Tenzin reminded her that fighting isn't everything. However Korra just turned around and walked on the platform.

"I have a match to finish." Korra said heading back in there, Vincent saw this also left heading to the door.

"Before you leave I suggest you should at least stay and watch. Maybe it might prove you wrong. And one more thing." Vincent told Tenzin looking at Vincent but saw he had a glare in his eyes.

"Insult my guild again and next time I'll head to your office and settle things personally." Vincent warned him with his hidden blade as he left the door.

Heading out of the arena Vincent fixed his coat putting his hands in his pockets and left the place he took a boat back to the city soon arriving back to his tavern seeing everyone still feasting and enjoying themselves. He sat at the bar stool with mira on the counter.

"How did the match go?" Mira asked him while cleaning a mug.

"She's rough around the edges but she'll be great." Vincent said getting a mug to drink from as he looked around.

"Guess your brother isn't here yet?" Vincent not seeing her big brother around.

"Not yet but I'm getting worried it shouldn't take this long to finish an assignment." Mira said in a worried tone.

"**The Fire Ferrets come from waaay behind and steal the win! What an upset, folks! The rookies, Avatar in tow, have nabbed a place in the championship tournament! I can not believe it!" **Someone turned the radio on hearing letting everyone hear that the avatar was in a pro bending match and won making everyone cheer for her.

"Like I said she's going to be great." Vincent smirked and proceeded to drink from his mug once he was done he stood up and left a tip on the counter.

"I'm turning in early, mira think you can lock up." Vincent tells Mira who nodded.

"Will do." Mira nodded and Vincent then stepped on top of a chair getting everyone's attention.

"Alright people listen whoever stays behind after closing hours are helping Mira clean you all understand!" Vincent shouted, getting various agreements, jumping down his seat he proceeded to head to his room and turn in for the night seeing another peaceful day has come and gone.

**Chapter end**

**And that's the end of this chapter please like and follow and leave a review on a feedback good or bad thank you all for reading this chapter until see ya.**

**An**

**(1): Insert Star of the country down black flag Version**


End file.
